New Age Smartiest Persons: Legacy
New Age Smartiest Persons: Legacy is a story arc about the continuation of the Smartiest Persons' Legacy happening after GregVerse. It follows the conquest of Michael Jr. and Greg trying to make a new hero team. The new team consists of Diego, Shaun Blackwell, Felix Blackwell, Cuatro Postelle, Skippy12, and Matthew Bush. Together, the New Age Smartiest Persons must work as a team to stop the evil Michael Jr from unleashing the Cloak's power throughout the universe. Story Michael Jr's Rage Roodfire had been killed by Charade following the time paradox. As his planet mourned the loss of their king, Shoemanda and Michael's kids decided that they would never again interfere with Earth. Michael Jr, however, saw his father's death as Earth's fault and sought revenge on the planet. Studying the dark arts his father created, Jr was able to stabilize dark matter similarly to his father. His two brothers, Shaun and Felix, warned him not to follow the dark path that led to their father's doom. Michael Jr ignored them and began creating an army thirty times more powerful than his fathers. Little did he know that he was actually being influenced by what was left of Charade's army: a sinister being made up of the remaining dark energy called the Cloak. Peace on Earth It was the approaching the Christmas season following GregVerse on Earth, and Greg and Diego were living as the protectors of the galaxy. As they set the Christmas tree up, Greg received a distress signal from across the galaxy saying that they had been attacked by Roodinites. Seeing this as a minor threat, the two took a small militia across to the planet of the attack. To their surprise they were overwhelmed by the monstrosity of Michael Jr's new army. Greg and Diego were quickly defeated and were forced to retreat, leaving the militia to die behind them. As soon as they got home, Greg told Diego that they needed something much stronger to stop Michael Jr's forces. So they dug deep into the files of the Smartiest Persons database and found a folder under the name "Legacy", requiring Greg and Diego's fingerprint identification. Upon opening the files, they found a video recorded will of Paolo, Vincent, and Logan. The video told them that if a world threatening force were to attack the planet, they were to initiate Project Legacy and recruit the listed members. So Greg and Diego set out to find the new members. Project Legacy First they approached the two brothers of Jr, Felix and Shaun. Felix, a major consultant in the Galactic Peace Organization, had been trying to prevent bloodshed by treaties. This of course did not work, as Michael Jr. attacked their outposts throughout the galaxy. The two brothers were hiding in fear on their royal spaceship. Greg and Diego talked them into joining the Smartiest Persons to guide their brother back to justice. Shaun agreed, but Felix protested that violence would only spark his brother's actions. Regardless, both joined the force. Next, they went to Greensboro, North Carolina to get Matthew Bush. Matthew was Vincent's nephew who tried the best he could to be like his uncle. They found him training in the gym when they recruited him. He joined the force without any hesitation whatsoever. After him, Greg and Diego went after Skippy12 and Cuatro Postelle, who were also helping the Galactic Peace Organization. At last they had an attack team ready, and now Greg had to train them to be the best heroes they could be. Training Greg had brought the new heroes to the old SP base in Los Angeles, which had been preserved as a memorial for the fallen legends. Luckily, Diego summoned lightning to break down the restrictions. Greg used his trusty computer hacking skills to get the entire system online. The team went downstairs to the training facility and activated the program. Unfortunately, most of the troops were almost killed by the training robots. Felix, who was afraid to promote violence, nearly lost his arm to a level 0.1 training bot. Shaun did slightly better but ultimately failed. Skippy12 and Cuatro, despite being trained to a high extent, were defeated relatively quickly. However, Matthew Bush put up a good fight to up to the point were he was only defeated by being tired 15 minutes in. Nevertheless, Greg and Diego looked upon this new team as a shame to the legacy of the Smartiest Persons. Both of the heroes had completely lost faith in the young trainees and gave up the project. The Darkmalonavis Meanwhile across the galaxy, Michael Jr had finished enslaving his home planet and several dozen others. His mind was being warped by the Cloak to force a revolutionary empire across the universe and rule it with an iron fist. He needed a flagship to help him, so he forced the slaves of the planets to build him a flagship so grand it would make the Dark's fleet look like trash. So they created a ship with the size of a city that would serve as an icon for fear. They called it the Darkmalonavis, a combination of dark with the latin words for evil and ship. In the front bow of the ship was fasted a black hole cannon powered by the Cloak. Surrounding the ship were three dark matter stations the size of skyscrapers that would generate dark matter to power their weapons. On the offensive were large barge ships converted into transports and attack ships for troops. Satisfied with his new ship and fleet, Michael Jr set out on his conquest of the dimension. Conquest of Earth After taking many planets, Michael Jr inched closer and closer to Earth. On December 1st, Michael Jr successfully conquered all the planets in the Solar System but Earth. That same day the nations of the world felt bonded by a force of a greater threat, but did not declare any sort of attack. Michael Jr responded to this by launching several attack ships to demolish Australia. Devastated, the planet Earth finally came together to declared planetary war on the Roodinites. Earth had the best defenses in the galaxy, but they were nowhere near prepared for this attack. Michael Jr's dark matter stations landed in highly populated cities and began to destroy anything in their way. Joy to the World By the time Christmas rolled around that year, twenty of the most famous cities on the planet had been flattened to the ground. The Darkmalonavis remained in orbit above the Earth to enforce the attack. Meanwhile, Greg and Diego had been sheltering civilians from the attack ships in an underground bunker. On December 20th, Matthew called up the rest of the team for a pep talk. He told the others that regardless of Greg and Diego's opinions that they should take a stand. Telling the others that the original SP members wouldn't have just sat around, Matthew created the Insurrection, Earth's final line of defense against Michael Jr's forces. Together, the Insurrection disabled two of Jr's Dark Matter Stations before gaining attention. They also gained a large following as they gave hope to people around the world. People started graffiti reading Insurrection, making Jr extremely angry. Meanwhile, Greg and Diego saw their tags all over the world and realized that their team was back. From Insurrection to Legacy Come Christmas Eve, the world had a firm belief that they could stop the impossible. This belief troubled Michael Jr, so he raised his defenses and prepared for an unseen war. Insurrect forces were always striking from the unexpected perspective, so Jr's forces could not predict the randomness of the attacks. Finally, Michael Jr. had enough. He announced to the world that if the Insurrection did not unconditionally surrender, he would destroy the world one country at a time. But still, the attacks kept on coming as if the threat only fueled their fire. On Christmas Eve, Skippy12 and a few other Insurrects were destroying a station when Greg and Diego approached him. Skippy12 took them to the base, were the members of Project Legacy discussed the current matters. Diego and Greg admitted that they underestimated the team, but that was not the only reason that they came. The two veterans had tracked the dark matter from Michael Jr's ships to be strikingly similar to that of the Dark. When Matthew asked how this was possible since the Dark was completely obliterated, Greg told him that not all of the Dark's Assets were destroyed with Charade, making it possible for an heir to his dark throne. But they shrugged that fact aside when Michael Jr once again broadcasted, showing his devastating attack on London and announcing his next attack on Austin, Texas the next day. The team decided that in order to stop Michael, the Insurrection had to turn into the New Smartiest Persons. Battle on Christmas Day Finally, Christmas Day arrived. But not a single present was opened throughout the world, as everyone held their breath as the Darkmalonavis flew towards Austin. However, the Smartiest Persons had a plan: to sneak on board the ship while others created a diversion to replace the ship's dark matter drive with a quantum surge modifier, which would overheat the ship and hopefully make it crash into Lady Bird Lake. The diversion was to be lead by Greg, Diego, and Shaun, while the replacement job was controlled by Matthew, Cuatro, and Skippy12. Felix was to stay inside the SP base and help command the operation. As the Darkmalonavis was soaring through the morning air, SP's old warship fleet came about and started to open fire. While this happened, a smaller warship carrying the quantum modifier team. Michael Jr, onboard the ship, commanded that they all be shot down. But the warships were to agile for the gunners and they took out the ship's power antenna. This gave the replacement team to cut a chunk of the primary power cable off and replace it with the QSM. It took a team of two to set up the QSM, so Cuatro kept watch. Just then, a team of Roodinites came in the room guns blazing. Cuatro tried to defend the two but ultimately failed. He was shot in the rib cage with a plasma rocket, almost killing him. Matthew, enraged, started to beat the Rood troops almost as hard as his uncle before him, with Skippy12 helping. As soon as they finished the men off, Matthew and Skippy12 ran to the dying Cuatro. Cuatro said not to waste any time helping him and to finish the mission. With that, Cuatro Postelle died. Matthew and Skippy12 were in tears and vowed to finish the job.They turned in the QSM and got out of the ship. Michael Jr had just shot down two out of the four SP airships when he realized critical power failure. However, this was a mistake because the team turned the machine on too early and now the ship would not crash into Lady Bird Lake but into Austin itself. The entire crew braced themselves as their capital ship spewed into flames and crashed into the city below. Michael Jr and most of the militia were still alive to exit the wrecked ship, and the New Age Smartiest Persons' army was there to greet them. The Darkmalonavis may have gone down, but the war for Austin and the Earth had just begun. War for Earth Instantly, the two armies clashed into one another. As the SP gunships flew overhead and bombed the Rood forces, Greg, Diego, and Shaun joined the fight on the ground alongside Matthew and Cuatro. Michael Jr came out of his crashed command room to fight alongside his militia. The battle was long and bloody, as many humans and Roodinites lost their lives. Towards the end of the battle, the New Smartiest Persons forces pulled a comeback, leaving only Michael Jr's elite forces. Greg, Diego, Felix, Shaun, and Matthew all confronted Jr and asked him to stop the bloodshed. But Michael Jr would not easily give up the kingdom he fought so hard to conquer. So the final battle began between Michael Jr and the New Age Smartiest Persons. Jr first attacked Greg and Diego and instantly blasted them back with a dark sword. Then Matthew took a stand against Michael Jr and engaged him in hand to hand combat. They were even for a while until Michael Jr dealt a devastating blow to Matthew's kidney. Finally, he went after Shaun and Felix (who had joined the battle after hiding in the base) for betraying the Rood cause. Jr instantly wounded Felix and cut off his hand. Shaun, who was enraged, started ruthlessly lashing out on the son of Roodfire. Shaun was beating Jr so hard that Greg and Diego had to pull him back for fear that he would murder his own brother. It was now obvious that Shaun was bloodlusted for Michael Jr, but Greg and Diego declared that Michael Jr serve a life sentence instead. The Cloak's Return Just then, the wreck of the Darkmalonavis began to quake as it fell apart. Dark matter began to spill out of the sides of the ship and form in a deity of a cloak. The New Age Smartiest Persons walked towards the Cloak as it hovered towards them. It then proceeded to tell them in a broken dark whisper that it would fulfill Charade's legacy by destroying the Earth and reforming it into dark form. The Cloak then opened itself and covered the city into a deathlike darkness. The only ones to be safe from this darkness were the New Age Smartiest Persons for the same reason the original SP was safe from Charade. They carried the legacy of the original SP, so they also carried the will to extinguish darkness. Guided by Greg and Diego, SP traveled the black city to find any trace of the Cloak. They would occasionally see a black robe fly across the streets and then vanish back into the labyrinth almost as soon as it appeared. Suddenly, a robe flew towards them and took Greg away. The others were stunned but continued to press on. Eventually they climbed the ruins of the Darkmalonavis where Diego sensed a dark spirit. Suddenly, a legion of Cloaks surrounded the team. They all pulled out dark matter weapons and started to fight the heroes. The Smartiest Persons began to fight hard, but the more cloaks they destroyed, the more cloaks appeared. Soon the four heroes grew very weary and the Cloaks struck them down. With the heroes on the floor, the main Cloak approached them and began to suck the energy out of them. Before the Cloak could suck all of the life out of them, Greg came from behind and blasted the Cloak. The Cloak's form broke apart, restoring power to the others. Cloak Released Together, the New Age SP fought off the remains of the Cloak. Temporarily broken and defeated, the Cloak scoffed and said Charade's legacy would be preserved, and the end of the world would come. With that he regrouped into one dark spirit that blasted into the sky. The world was safe... for now. Hope for Humanity So now, out of the ashes of a terrible tragedy, the New Age Smartiest Persons rose as a new beacon of hope for humanity. Greg, taking leadership of this new group, built the headquarters where the old SP base was. There they had a funeral for the heroic Cuatro, who died fighting for the greater good in the Darkmalonavis. He was buried next to his father, Tre. Meanwhile, Greg and the two sons of Michael went to visit Michael Jr in an intergalactic prison in the deepest depths of space. Michael Jr did not swear revenge or plot to break out like they had expected; instead, he laughed because he knew the damage the Cloak would bring and would not be on Earth when it finally crumbled. Greg reaffirmed that as long as they were around, nothing would threaten Earth. Gate to the Underworld The Cloak, recuperating from its surprising loss, began to conjure up its next plan: to turn the world against itself by using the fabled Gekido's Gate, one of the many portals to the underworld.Category:Story Arcs